Million Miles Away
by TwistedCheshy
Summary: Harry Wishes He was Free... Draco finds a way to show him that he is.


**Title - Million Miles Away**

Disclaimer – Not mine… Damn

Author – dA (_Twisted Cheshy_)

A/N – I'm going to write a whole bunch of little one shots then put them together because its hard to stay focused on one story when you have a billion going threw your head so bare with me please and thank you.

Rating/Warning – Mature content of the Homosexual Variety. If you find yourself unsuitable to be reading such a story please vacate the area and let those who find it hot near the screen.

Dedication – To my friends Shana and Tiffany who put up with all my little fetishes, and who see me for who I really am I thank and Love you both. And to my Loving husband and our Son Aidan, who we will support no matter what you decide to do with your life. I Love You baby, you're my world.

* * *

The day was warm as the sun beat down on the countryside; Harry Potter sat under his favorite tree on his favorite swing savoring the beauty of Hogwarts in the light. His life was there; his heart and soul poured into the safety of the majestic schools occupants. What he wouldn't give for one day of being someone else, someone who could sit and stare at beauty and not have fear tugging at their hair.

Why him? Why did he have to be "the one" why did he have to have so many people rely on him? Couldn't he just be a normal kid who goes to parties and toilet papers houses? No that wasn't him, people expected better from the infamous "Harry Potter, The boy who lived". Who were they to put so much pressure on a mere 17 year old? He sighed and picked his books up from the ground, and with a heavy sigh and one last longing look at the lake he made his way back to Hogwarts.

_ "I wish I were water, water flows free"._

Draco watched as his nemesis Potter skulked slowly towards the school, for the first time in his life he felt genuine compassion for "Scar-head". He had seen the boy and was about to go over to rile him up a bit but decided against it when he had seen the pathetic look on Harry's face.

At first he thought maybe Harry was just upset about his OWLs but there was something more to it, something he couldn't put his finger on. Then he heard it, just as the boy was getting ready to leave he took one last look at the water and whispered something about being free. Maybe they weren't so different, they both longed for the same thing, freedom.

Harry sat at dinner that night, talking excitedly with his friends about the upcoming all house parties that were to be held the next evening. Hermione was talking about the new dress her parents sent her from Paris and about the new dance robes that a mysterious benefactor had sent to Ron. Harry smirked; he just couldn't stand seeing Ron in that ugly excuse for an outfit and besides it was for a worthy cause.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy and his band of miscreants sat. When Malfoy's eye caught his he was expecting an ugly sneer and a blast of angry words, but in place of the sneer was a half smile and a nod towards the great hall doors. Harry was slightly confused and apprehensive, but got up and walked out none the less.

Draco followed a few minuets later and searched the hallways for Harry, whom he found seated at the bottom of the stairwell. He stepped in front of the boy and put out his hand; Harry looked slightly hesitant but took the offer anyway. Draco led him out of the school and towards the lake, Harry followed in wonder trying to figure out what was going on. He looked down at the ground and tried to think of a reason why the Platinum blonde boy was doing this.

When they came to a halt he looked up, sucking in air as he did so. They were at his tree, only it was covered in small lights that shone brightly as the twilight set in. Cherry blossoms floating down and circling him in the breeze, his heart skipped a beat. This was so beautiful; he turned to Draco to ask him what this was for. The other boy silenced him before he could talk, leading him to the swing and sitting him down. He was still in shock when he Draco's arms wrap around and his breath in his ear.

_ "You are free in a way Harry, You're free to love and that's something you do so well. You see Harry I have made a vow to myself, something I thought I could never do happened. I cared for another person Harry, I cared for you. I will stay by you until the day that we are free, free from all the pain and suffering of this ugly war, free to live a normal life. Until the day dear Harry, that we are free like the water"._

Harry smiled and turned his head, capturing Draco's lips in a soft fleeting kiss. He nodded as the other boy softly rocked the swing back and forth, his arms still wrapped tightly around his new found love. They stayed that way deep into the night, not saying a word, just watching the waves lick the shore and the moon rise up into the sky. They would be free one day, one way or another. And now, they had each other.

****

**A/N - Alright so I may put a few more chapters into this one, if I get some good reviews. So think of this as a teaser trailer, Also I wouldn't mind if someone could put their name in as my Beta… I'm good with constructive criticism.**


End file.
